


French Polish

by danwriteskink



Series: Cross Bones Style [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: BDSM, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Nipple Clamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danwriteskink/pseuds/danwriteskink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa just wants a little adoration</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Polish

**Author's Note:**

> For the "bodies and body parts" square in kink_bingo 2011

Remy whimpered as Lisa lined the nail polish bottles up in front of her.

"Oh, stop it," snapped Lisa. "It's not like I'm asking you to do a French polish. All I want is a little concentration and devotion. You can bear it for thirty minutes. Look at me!"

Remy tilted her head upward to make eye contact, tried to move slowly as she did it, but the clamps on her nipples were too heavy.

Lisa sighed, and reached for the clamps. They were a simple bar press with two screws: painful but extremely secure. Remy tried to flinch back, but she didn't move fast enough. Lisa tightened the clamps another turn, and Remy gave a low moan, hunching her shoulders forward as if that would reduce the pain.

"Posture," said Lisa, softly.

Remy took a deep breath, and slowly brought her body back to an upright position, arching her back a little, keeping a hiss of pain subdued as much as possible. She knelt by Lisa's chair, legs correctly spread, and waited for the pain and throbbing to subside enough that she could trust her hands. It wasn't surgery, all she had to do was hold a brush. And endure.

Lisa's hand was warm in her own, the fingers slim and the skin soft. Remy's nipples still ached, a dull, distant heat, but as long as she focused her attention on the task at hand, she could work around the pain. One glance up at Lisa's face told her that this war within herself, the way she won it over by submitting to Lisa's will, was the thing that excited her the most.

Lisa's nails were scrupulously short, each one a crisply shaped oval with a pale half-moon at the bed. Remy unscrewed the bottle - a pink-tinted clear varnish - and took out the brush, taking the excess off the bristles with the neck of the bottle. She rested the brush against the first nail, let the varnish pool on the smooth surface, then dragged it along the length of the nail with clean strokes.

It became a rhythm, after a while: dip the brush, make one wide sweep up the middle of the nail, then two neat strokes on either side of that to finish. Then, each time, Remy dipped her head and breathed gently over the wet varnish. Bending made the clamps tug and dance, but it was worth it, to raise her head, and see Lisa's face, dark and powerful.

The world quickly contracted to these things: Lisa's hand, the pink of her nails all glossy with varnish, and the way Remy's breath moved over Lisa's skin. Somewhere, a long way away, there was the dull crushing pain of the clamps, but there was no time for pain in this act of dedication.

Finally, when all ten nails were coated with slick, pale varnish, Lisa leaned back her chair with her fingers spread wide. She admired her hands, while Remy looked up from the ground with wide eyes and open mouth.

"You did well," said Lisa. She reached out with one finger to brush Remy's lower lip, carefully so as not to smudge the varnish. "I'd like to take you to bed now and fuck you stupid, but I'm going to wait until this is dry."

Remy's breath was coming hoarsely now; so keyed into Lisa's existence that everything she said went straight to her cunt. Lisa wants to fuck: Remy is wet and ready.

"In the meantime," said Lisa, thoughtfully, "you should take the clamps off."

Remy had forgotten. She looked down at her nipples: white and bloodless where they were crushed flat by the metal of the clamps. It was going to hurt like hell, letting the blood back in, and from Lisa's expression, she was obviously relishing that fact.

"Go on," said Lisa.

Remy put her hand on the first screw and whimpered. Then, because it pleased her to obey, and because it made Lisa's eyes wide and dark with promise, she turned it.


End file.
